


Noise

by intoapuddle



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills #1 (jan 2019) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Sex, Prompt Fill, post tour fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: Their first morning together in the privacy of their own bed after tour allows for some filthy funBased on tumblr prompt from anon: "This is mine. So is this. And this. And this. Especially this.”





	Noise

Dan felt dizzy with it. One hand, grabbing the side of his neck while the other was an even firmer grip around his hip. He ground his hips forward, seeking friction, but Phil was hovering above him placing kisses all over the other side of his neck as he took his sweet time exploring Dan’s completely bare body.

He let out a helpless moan as the hand on his hip moved closer to where he needed to be touched most. Phil’s low grunts came out in an uneven rhythm. They had been restrained by hotel room after hotel room, or worst of all the tour bus, for months and for the first time in a while their shared bedroom had felt down right _sexy_ this morning when they’d woken up in it for the first time in too long.

Their bedroom granted them permission to take time. Its walls were familiar, giving that blessed piece of privacy they’d been lacking, and so no sounds had to be muffled or restrained. The former was becoming a struggle for Dan. But the latter was perfection. Both of them used it fully to their advantage.

Nothing got Phil riled up like the sounds Dan made. He wanted to make it last. He wanted to hear those moans get louder. He wanted those words of frustration groaned out from between Dan’s lips. But Dan was pushing into every touch and deepening every kiss, the way he only ever did if they’d been apart for too long.

This almost felt as if they’d been apart. Of course, they’d been in an almost uncomfortably close proximity of one another for the past six months, but it was different when they weren’t home. They’d had their free times and they’d had sex, but in unfamiliar surroundings they didn’t manage to fully let go.

Now they could. And now Phil’s mouth was sliding up the side of Dan’s leaking cock.

Dan’s legs were trembling from the sensation. He had to look away more than he really wanted to. Stare at anything other than how pink Phil’s lips were when they made their way slowly over his shaft. Dan grabbed the sheets on either side of himself, feeling different muscles tense at different times as he attempted to stave off the upcoming release for as long as he could.

“So sensitive,” Phil murmured affectionately.

He panted hard as he stopped the licks and kisses. Phil was lying on his stomach, and so let his head rest on Dan’s thigh. Dan finally looked down. His tightly closed fists opened a little bit.

“I’m gonna come soon,” Dan said.

“Mmh.”

Phil felt a smile spread on his face. Dan’s curls were a disheveled mess on the top of his head. A patch on his chest was deep red, the same colour as the one on his cheek. Phil let his hands roam up Dan’s thighs, over his hips, and dip into his waist.

“There’s so much I want to do to you before that.”

Dan groaned. He wanted that, too.

“We have all day,” Dan said.

Phil nodded. He propped himself up on his elbows on the sides of Dan, then dipped his head and let Dan’s cock fill his mouth.

A familiar position, which meant Dan could do whatever he wanted. And so he thrusts shallowly into the wetness as a filthy string of moans escaped his lips.

“Ahhh, _fuck_ ,” Dan gasped.

He went faster, felt out of control. He grabbed a handful of Phil’s hair, steadying him as he let himself get lost in sensation and noises. The wet sounds, the small gags every time he accidentally fucked in too deep. His thighs were trembling again. His muscles clenched. It made it difficult to keep thrusting in this position.

Phil could feel Dan’s frustration just from the unevenness of his thrusts and the whines coming in droves as he fruitlessly tried to properly fuck Phil’s mouth until he came. So Phil took Dan in hand, with Dan’s tip pillowing his lip. His fist was sliding quickly up and down his cock and finally he was rewarded by Dan spilling hard into his mouth.

Dan’s breath was shocked out of him by the force of the orgasm. Phil felt fucking perfect.

Phil pulled himself on top of Dan once Dan’s limbs relaxed and he laughed a horny, incredulous laugh that was reserved for Phil’s ears only. They kissed deeply. Dan was too relaxed to bother to even pretend that the taste of his own come in Phil’s mouth was anything other than sexy.

“You’re beautiful,” Phil groaned.

He was hard as a rock, cock sliding slowly over Dan’s stomach as they kissed. He had more self control than Dan, but fuck it if he didn’t feel like he might as well lose control and come just as hard as Dan just did.

He still restrained himself, though. Phil knew how to make it even better.

He let his hand roam Dan’s body again, over his nipple at first. He broke the kiss and stared straight into Dan’s dazed eyes.

“This is mine,” he breathed.

Dan swallowed.

“Yeah.”

Phil let his thumb grace Dan’s bottom lip. His lips parted easily for it, sucking hard. Phil shuddered.

“So is this,” he managed.

“Mmh,” Dan moaned around the digit.

Phil pulled his thumb out, tracing a line of spit down Dan’s chin and neck.

“So is this,” Phil groaned, thrusting down and letting his cock slide over Dan’s stomach again.

It was getting too much. He was going to come.

“And this,” he said, feeling Dan’s soft cock.

“And this,” he repeated as Dan moaned and he swallowed it with his mouth.

They kissed for a bit, and Dan wrapped his hand around Phil’s cock, letting him lose himself inside the tight squeeze of his fist.

Then Phil’s hand went lower, past Dan’s balls, and let his fingers dip between his ass cheeks.

“Especially this,” Phil barely said, voice tight as he forced the words out despite how desperately his body was begging him to finally let go.

Dan’s rim was tight, closed, but it didn’t take much for his finger to push past if only just a little bit. The way Dan’s muscles squeezed around that single finger was too fucking perfect.

“Yours,” Dan agreed, jerking Phil’s cock in time with Phil’s thrust. “I’m all yours, Phil. I’ll let you fuck me every which way you want. All you have to do is come for me.”

And Phil did. He finally pushed hard enough to breech that physical edge and came, a strangled yelp coming from deep within his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: @intoapuddle


End file.
